


Almost summer

by heatgeneratingtechniques



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Children, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatgeneratingtechniques/pseuds/heatgeneratingtechniques
Summary: Rhett cheers Link up.





	

We're racing to the convenience store when Link falls off his bike. He’s barely bleeding, but his face is turning red and his elbow and knee are scraped up and I wonder if we should go home.

He shakes his head when I ask him. “Mama said she’s burnt to a frazzle.”

“Do you—”

“Let’s just go!”

I think he’s mad. I pedal after him down the street. We ride slower this time, but we’re both sweating when we get there. It’s almost summer and I can’t wait until we can ride our bikes every day.

Some older guys from school are already there. Fifth graders. Link says he’ll wait outside because his knee hurts. I go in and buy two popsicles: orange and cherry. It’s too hot for Clearly Canadian.

The fifth graders don’t bother me. I’m still in third grade, but I’m as tall as them already.

Outside, Link is sitting beneath one of the trees by the store with our bikes beside him. I give him the cherry popsicle.

“Just for you, bo.”

Link stops looking mad when I say that. He smiles and my face gets hot even though we’re sitting in the shade.

“Thanks, Rhett.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sort of fic is cliche, but I thought it was cute. :)


End file.
